Teen Reality Show
by Erulasse Shadeslayer
Summary: teens from across america are chosen to live with 11 other people. those people are miley, zack, cody, bailey, alex, justin, juliette, jessie who i made a warlock , a new vampire named victor, and 3 celebrity guests sonny, chad, and jake. Channy
1. Start

Teen World

Ever seen the show The Real World?

Well this show is like that, except with little tweaks, such as using random teens picked from around America. Don't be surprised if you find other differences, I was just using that as an example. In order to make this more interesting, we've chosen a group of teens with.... history.

1. Juliette Van Heusen (Vampire from WOWP)

Has had previous relations with:

Victor Amara (on and off for 200 years before she met Justin)

Justin Russo (currently for the past 4 months)

2. Alex Russo (Wizard from WOWP)

has had previous relations with:

Zack Martin (a couple of weeks on a cruise)

Pickett (Human from SLOD)

Has had previous relations with:

Cody Martin (For the past six months)

4. Miley Stewart (Human from HM)

Has had previous relations with:

Jake Ryan (on and off for two years)

Jessie Lewis (a fling when he played guitar for her as Hannah Montana)

5. Justin Russo (Wizard from WOWP)

Has had previous relations with:

Juliette Van Heusen (currently for the past two months)

6. Zack Martin (Human from SLOD)

Has had previous relations with:

Alex Russo (2 week fling during a cruise)

7. Cody Martin (Human from SLOD)

Has had previous relations with:

Bailey Pickett (the past 6 months)

8. Victor Amara (Vampire OC)

Has had previous relations with:

Juliette Van Heusen (on and off for 200 years before she met Justin)

9. Jessie Lewis (Warlock OC)

Has had previous relations with:

Miley Stewart (a fling when he played guitar for her as Hannah Montana)

and three celebrity guests:

10. Jake Ryan

Has had previous relations with:

Miley Stewart (on and off)

11. Chad Dylan Cooper

Has had previous relations with:

Sonny Monroe (a flirtship for the past year)

12. Sonny Monroe

Has had previous relations with:

Chad Dylan Cooper (a flirtship for the past year)

These twelve people will be put in a house together for six weeks. (I know its usually seven people but I decided to change it)

now for the show

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe _we _are going to be on the first season of Teen World!" Sonny Monroe exclaimed as she entered the house with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I can. I mean Sonny, come on. We are the most popular teen stars on TV. Maybe it hasn't really sunk in yet, but we get everything we want." Chad responded, walking behind her.

"I guess you're right. This is all just so new to me." she twirled and looked around the room they had just entered. Chad just watched her with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh. Golly! Cody, that's Chad Dylan Cooper! I didn't know he was going to be here." she let go of Cody's hand and ran to Chad.

"Whoa, slow down! Name?" Chad said,catching Bailey before she ran into him and held her shoulders at arms length.

"B-b-b-"

"Bailey Pickett? Wow! It's been a while."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Miley." she mumbled tugging on her hair. She had forgotten she was Miley here, not Hannah.

"Baby, I'm so glad you're here." Jake Ryan popped in and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Hey! Cody, Bailey, check it out. It's the Russo's!" Zack yelled from the front of the room.

"Hey its... blue.. hot tub... water dye… guy." Alex Russo responded.

"Missed me baby?" Zack said flirtatiously.

"Um no." she turned around and started talking to Juliette.

"Uh oh." Juliette murmured to Alex as Victor walked in.

"What? Oh! He's cute. Do you know him?" Alex said, turning around to look at Jessie.

"Yeah. He's kinda my ex-boyfriend. We've been on and off for the past two hundred years."

"Wait, _he's _a vampire? Don't vampire's have pasty complexions?" Alex said.

"Are we looking at the same person?" Juliette followed Alex's gaze and realized she was looking at Jessie, "Oh, you are looking at him. He's a warlock. Ugh," she crinkled her nose, "i can smell them from miles away."

"hmm. Warlock..."Alex tapped her finger on her chin.

"Alex, I wouldn't suggest getting involved with a warlock. Their emotions are constantly out of wack, and they are easy to fall for. I tried it once, about three hundred and sixty years ago, trust me I am never going back!"

Alex jerked her head back around to face Juliette.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you saying something? Anyway, I'm going to go hang out with that warlock." Alex skipped off toward Jessie.

Sonny turned back to Chad.

"Let's go find out who we're rooming with!" sonny grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him to a list hanging on the wall.

The list said:

_people were grouped together in order to split up people with similar qualities._

"That means we're probably roomed together." Sonny mumbled, not at all trying to hide her excitement.

_Room 1:_

_Sonny Monroe_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Alex Russo_

_Room 2:_

_Juliette Van Heusen_

_Cody Martin_

_Miley Stewart_

_Room 3:_

_Victor Amara_

_Bailey Pickett_

_Jake Ryan_

_Room 4:_

_Jessie Lewis_

_Zack Martin_

_Justin Russo_

"Called it!" Sonny giggled, "Now who is this Alex Russo?" she stalked away, dragging a helpless Chad Dylan Cooper with her.

They found Alex just as she was about to tap Jessie on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you know where we find out what room we're in?" she asked him, even though she was fully aware of the list hanging just a few feet away.

"Um I think-" Jessie started, turning to face her.

"Hey roomie!" Sonny popped in.

"I guess you don't need me." Jessie walked away.

After a few moments of silence, sonny decided to break the ice.

"I'm Sonny Monroe." she extended a hand.

Alex glanced down at the pale hand clashing against the royal blue carpet.

"Well, Sonny Monroe, you have sucky timing."

"Oh. Sorry." Sonny lowered her hand.

"But since you are apparently my new roommate, I'm going to have to forgive you. And he is...?" Alex turned toward Chad.

"Wait, you can't be serious. I know you know who I am. Everyone knows who I am! Right?" he looked at Sonny for further discretion, but she just shrugged.

"No. Not everyone. Come on now, I need a name." Alex motioned for him to hurry up.

"I'm Chad Dylan Freakin' Cooper!"

"Oookay then. Well show me where our rooms are I don't have all day."


	2. The First Night

After everyone gets settled in and the show is explained

"So, you're my new roommates... well... how do you two know each other?" Alex murmured to her overly excited roommate.

"Oh, we're rivals." Sonny said as she popped the lollipop that was in her mouth.

"Does anything bother you?" Alex said, glaring at Sonny.

"No. Never." Chad mumbled with an eye roll.

The room was longer than it was wide. Three beds were lined up against the back wall.

Sonny claimed the center one, which she now sat on with Chad as Alex sat across from them.

"Lots of things bother me! For example, you." she smirk and popped her lollipop again.

"Oh you are just too sweet." he said facetiously, leaning over to grab a lollipop from her bag.

"Ugh! She is! And it is killing me. I'm going to go socialize." Alex got up and left.

"Well I guess that just leaves you and me." Chad smiled at Sonny.

"Sorry hun, I have flirting to do." giving her lollipop a final pop, she exited the room.

Chad watched her as she left. She was wearing his t-shirt and short shorts. She couldn't go 'flirt' dressed like that! Guys might get the wrong idea and think she was interested, which he knew she wasn't. She liked him, right? After thinking for a moment, he decided to follow.

Alex found Jessie sitting alone in a corner reading.

"hey. Jessie right?" she took a seat next to him.

"Yeah." he didn't even glance up.

"You seem cool, so figured I'd come talk to you."

he nodded.

"Look, I know you're a warlock." that got his attention.

He jumped a little and gave her a stern look.

"you want to be a little more obvious? Shut up!"

"I just-" she started.

"Not here." he stood up and brought her into a closet. When they got in, he wiggled his nose and suddenly they were in a small, sound-proof room.

"I just wanted to tell you that you aren't the only magical being here."

"I'm a warlock. What do they teach you in that wizard school? That we're stupid?" he questioned.

"Well... I... no." she muttered helplessly.

"Huh. Just what I thought. They don't teach you about us at all, do they? Whatever, the less you know the better. You better get back. I think your brother is flirting shamelessly with your roommate. It's getting uglier by the second."

"I guess I better put a stop to that." the door appeared just as she turned to open it.

Before her second foot was out the door, she felt him behind her. His body was barely a centimeter away from hers and his neck was arched down so his mouth was right by her ear.

"Goodnight, Alex Russo." he whispered.

"Night." She left, leaving him to wonder how she could walk away with out being at all fazed by his presence. It was an art he had perfected, and he wasn't about to let a challenge get away like that.

"Hey Sonny, can I talk to you in our room for a second?" Chad asked.

"Um, kinda busy." she responded, annoyed.

"Seriously, I need to talk to you!"

"Talk to me out here! What do you want Chad?" she turned away from Justin and faced him.

"I... I want my shirt back." he made something up. He didn't really know what he was going to talk to her about, he just wanted to get her away from all these guys.

"Fine. You want your shirt back," she took off his t-shirt, leaving her in her bra and shorts, "there. Happy?" she held it out to him, but he was still in shock. Was this Sonny? It sounds like something Sonny would do, an extreme Sonny, that is. Great. He had just made this a lot worse. So he decided now might be a good time for coming out with the truth. But before he could, Bailey came and put her hands on Sonny's shoulders.

"Alright. Nothing to see here people." Bailey guided Sonny through the crowd that had formed and into Sonny's room.

Sonny collapsed on the bed and turned her head toward Bailey.

"Did I seriously just do that?" she buried her face in a pillow.

"Yeah, I think you did." Bailey sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for saving me though. I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Sonny."

"Bailey."

"You know anyone else here?" Sonny lifted herself up into a criss cross position.

"Yeah, my boyfriend. Cody Martin. You?"

"Yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper. But I'm guessing you already figured that part out." she chuckled nervously.

"yeah. You two are so in love, it's adorable. How long have you been together?" Bailey started sounding a bit more lively.

"um, since never. That's our problem."

"Wow, you know-" Bailey was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Chad's muffled voice came through the door.

Bailey looked at Sonny for approval. When Sonny nodded, Bailey got up and opened the door for Chad, then left.

"I'm sorry." both said at the same time.

"I wasn't asking to talk to you about the shirt." Chad tried.

"I know."

"I didn't care, really."

"I know. What do you say we pretend like tonight never happened?"

"Deal," he laid next to her on her bed and handed her the t-shirt, "keep it."

"No, Chad-"

"It looks better on you than it does on me anyway. Not saying it doesn't look equally good _off _of you.." he ran his eyes over her.

"Chad!" she took the shirt and smacked him with it.

"I can't help it!" they both laugh as she slipped the t-shirt back on.

They sat back and talked for about an hour hour before Alex knocked on the door.

"Everyone fully clothed?" she said, cracking the door open.

"Yes!" Sonny exclaimed.

"I'm ready to go to bed so night." she tumbled in to her bed and turned off the light.

Sonny and Chad spent the rest of the night whispering to each other until Chad fell asleep.

She didn't want to wake him, so she just turned around and slept.

**tell me if you have any ideas ar if you don't like something! or if you love something about too!**


	3. The 2nd Day

**This chapter is dedicated to Cat1030 for my first review!**

Chad's POV

I watched Sonny pace across the room with right hand over her eyes. Because I know her, I know that the Blow Pop she was holding in her left hand symbolized exactly how nervous she was. It was her third this morning, and we haven't even left the room yet.

"Chad! Hurry up." Sonny cried. She was still covering her eyes, waiting for me to get dressed.

"You could always go with out me." which I knew was a joke judging by her lollipop intake.

"No! I can't. I'm too scared." she said stopping her pace.

"I noticed." I pointed to her small suitcase that was filled with bags of Blow Pops, Tootsie Pops, Dum Dumbs, and other various lollipop brands, forgetting she couldn't see me.

After I was dressed, I sneaked up behind her and placed my hands on her tense arms. I felt her instantly relax under my touch and smiled, pleased at the effect I had on her.

"Let's go." I whispered.

She took her hand off of her eyes and walked toward the door.

"Wow. For rivals, the two of you are pretty much attached at the hip." Alex shouted from across the room. I know it has only been two days but I don't like the girl already. I don't like _anyone _with the nerve to be mean to people as nice as Sonny.

Sonny quickly left my side and went to talk to a girl who had been introduced to us as Miley.

Juliette's POV

The scents all around me would have been suffocating if it weren't for my soul. Trapped in a house full of humans, and one gross smelling warlock.

When I saw Victor, I panicked. I had managed to avoid him for a while, but I would have to confront him eventually.

As he approached, I subtly drifted away from Justin and towards the warlock. Warlocks are as old as vampires, so for some reason I felt an odd sense of security around him.

When Victor finally reached me, I was sitting on a chair next to the warlock.

"Juliette. A pleasure, as always," he grinned and kissed my hand, "Let us go somewhere with a more... pleasant aroma."

"No! I like it right here." I answered, not wanting to leave my security blanket.

"I'll move if-" the warlock started.

"No! It's okay, really. Stay, please." he seemed to sense my discomfort.

"If you're botherin' the lady, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." the warlock said to Victor.

"Nonsense. We have not spoken in over a decade." Victor was starting to become visibly annoyed.

"Well forgive me if I am wrong, milady, but I am beginning to get the idea that she has not been trying to keep in touch." the warlock stood. He was speaking older English the angrier he got. He was an old one, that I now knew.

"Enough! I have had it with the both of you! Thank you, Mr....?"

"Jessie. Jessie Lewis."

"Thank you Jessie, but I can hold my own. And Victor, I do not wish to speak to you. Now or ever. I have a new boyfriend. And yes he _knows_. And I like him better than you. So leave."

I walked back to my stance behind Justin and remained with him for a while.

Alex's POV

I'm a trial and error type of person. So if I try and fail, I try try again until things go my way. Which is what I was doing with Jessie.

So when Juliette and her friend left him, I decided to confront him again.

"Hey, Jessie." cautiously, I sat in the seat Juliette had left.

He nodded once before going back to his book.

"so... aren't you going to talk to anybody?" I wondered.

"Probably not." he answered.

"Come on. Are all warlocks this boring?" I hoped he would give me an answer that would teach me a little more about warlocks.

He slammed his book shut.

"How about we go for walk?" he said. I could tell he was dying to get out of the house anyway, and we were right along the beach.

"Sure." I nodded my head.

We walked out the door and straight into the sand.

After a few awkward moments of silence, he turned to me and said, "No."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"No. Warlocks aren't always this boring."

"Are _you _always this boring?" I turned my head to face him but continued walking.

"No." he looked away.

"What's the deal with warlocks anyway? Whats the difference between warlocks and wizards?"

"Well for starters, we aren't involved in contests for our powers," he said with a low, grave voice, "I was turned into a warlock at the age of seventeen."

"Really? That recently?"

"I never said I was recently seventeen."

"Than how old are you?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Okay then. Continue."

"Thank you, now, at the age of seven, I was out rock hopping by a river. An old warlock found me and I begged him to take me as his apprentice. He agreed and took me away with him. After ten years of observing and some training at his side, he admitted to me that he was dying and I was to inherit his powers. After a month of grieving for the loss I was expecting, for I had been with the warlock for a long time and had grown an attachment to the old man, he gave me this ring," Jessie tapped his finger to reveal a ring that looked like it was made of silver, but you can never tell with things that are a part of old tales. The ring had a jewel in the center of the top that looked as if it had been broken straight off of a rainbow. There was a design of a dragon in it's true form around the jewel and some kind of odd, ancient lettering around the band.

"He told me to take it to a specific cave, to a specific dragon who could help me. Then he collapsed to the ground."

"Oh my! That is so sad."

"Not really." I glanced back at the ring but it had disappeared, "Warlocks draw their power from dragons. Their can only be twenty four warlocks at a time because there are only twenty four rings."

"What do the rings have to do with anything?"

"Think of them like... power converters. They turn dragon power into warlock power."

"Why don't they teach us about you in wizard school?"

"Because the wizards that created the curriculum were old, bitter hags. They were jealous because they always believed that warlocks got the better deal. Therefore they decided they would cut off the warlock world from any wizard support."

"Oh. So what kind of powers do you have? More than me?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Just answer."

"Fine. At your age, you have less powers than I. But, when you get older, and you realize your full potential, that will not be so."

she gave him a confused look.

"I have all the powers you have, except the power of absolute control. I can't make anyone do anything they wouldn't do."

"So you have like, no power."

"Of course I do! It just takes more work really. I have become a persuasion master of sorts. If I can make someone doubt their beliefs, just long enough to cast my spell, it will work."

"How?"

"Well, I often catch girls' attention, and make them fall for me, just long enough to cast my spell, and then I guide them into my vampire friends' lairs. It's quite easy actually."

"Thats horrible! And that's coming from me, which make it even worse."

"You are quite adorable," he chuckled, "maybe I'll reconsider feeding you to my vampire friends. Though I think you would make a lovely vampire."

"I get that a lot. And besides, I'm a wizard,you couldn't put me under a spell. Right?"

"What makes you think I haven't already?"

I looked at him suspiciously as I realized how close we had gotten. Before I could back away, he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"We should be getting back to the house. We've drifted a bit far." he said, a smirk showing on his lips.

"Yeah," I turned around and saw the camera that had been behind us the whole time, "Oh no! They caught everything you said on tape!"

"What do they teach you in wizard school? That we're stupid?" a playful smile danced across his face. This was the most pleasant that I have seen him since I met him.

"But-"

he placed his hands softly on my shoulders and started to guide me back toward the house.

"I took care of it." he said in a low voice the cameras couldn't have heard.

Justin's POV

when I saw Alex walk back in with that warlock, it took a lot of effort not to drop out right then and get her home. Wizards aren't supposed to be associating with warlocks. Ever!

But Alex is always breaking the rules.

"Alex!" I stomped over to her.

"You know better than this! You Shouldn't be hanging around him! Get away from my sister." I yanked her arm.

"What if she doesn't want me to?" he said daringly.

"Yeah, what if I don't want him to?"she challenged. Great. The warlock turned my sister against me!

"Alex, you know I wouldn't ever ask you to do something that wasn't for your own good."

"You don't know what's good for me!" yes I do!

"Yes I do!"

"No, he's just misunderstood! Justin, you wouldn't understand." she tried to turn away, but I caught her arm.

"No, he's not. Alex," I pulled her closer so no one would hear, "warlocks trick young wizards so they can kidnap them and and steal their power."

"What?" she said softly.

"That's not true. I would never do that. It's not even possible."he placed a hand on her shoulder and I wanted to rip his arm out of his socket.

"Don't touch her! Alex, you gotta believe me." she looked at me trustingly. We may fight a lot, but our relationship is much more complicated than that. We've been through a lot together. She has to trust me.

"Alex, I told you everything."

she looked back and forth between us before settling her gaze on him.

"Jessie, I'm sorry. He's my brother. I have to believe him."

I placed my hand on the small of her back but she shook it off.

She ran to her room.

Sonny's POV

I watched as Alex tore through the hall and into our room. I didn't want to leave her in there alone, so I followed.

Alex's POV

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey. It's me, Sonny."

"Hi."

"What's up?" she came to sit on my bed.

"My brother hates Jessie."

"Oh. Why?" uh oh. Should have seen that coming. Now what?

"Um, he uh, he thinks that Jessie is a bad influence." yeah, I guess that isn't really a lie.

"Oh. Well everyone at home kept telling me Chad was a bad influence. I almost gave up on him. Bu t I'm glad I didn't. Even though we aren't technically 'together' yet, Chad's still the best thing that ever happened to me." wow. She had a point. But then again, the stakes are higher for me than they are for her.

"Thanks Sonny. That really helped. Maybe you aren't so bad after all. But I kinda want to be alone now."

"I understand." she left.

Chad's POV

Did she really just say that, or am I hearing things? _I'm _the best thing that ever happened to her?

I was following her to our room because she looked upset, but this, this was.... here she comes!

"Chad!?" her expression was a mix between fear, anger, and shock.

"Sonny." trying to keep my cool.

"How much of that did you hear?" she bit her lip.

"I believe I came in at the part where you said I was the best thing that ever happened to you." I think I managed a smirk, but I so happy she cared so much that I'm not sure what I looked like.

"Yeah, well, you know, we've become great friends!" right.

"What if I told you you're the best thing that ever happened to me to?" I moved as close to her as I could with out actually touching her, just to see if she would push me away. She didn't.

"Than, well I don't really know."

"I do." in a moment of bravery, I kissed her. I mean I _really _kissed her, just in case I never got to do it again.

**Please, please, please review!**

**Tell me what relationship/friendship you want to read more about.**


	4. The 2nd Night

**Dedicated to Kylie Robbins for all your support to this fic!**

No One's POV

Sonny turned around and rushed back into her room. She wasn't quite ready to admit that she kinda liked kissing Chad.

Chad banged his head on the wall behind him, "What is wrong with me?" he walked away.

"Sorry, I'm just going to be a minute." Sonny said to Alex, walking straight to the suitcase filled with lollipops.

She took three and stuffed them in her pocket, then unwrapped a fourth and popped it into her mouth. She walked out into the living room where everyone but Alex was. She started pacing the length of the room.

After watching her for what seemed like forever, Chad was starting to feel sick. They needed to talk about this.

He reached out and tapped her shoulder. When she kept walking, he pulled her back.

"Sonny." he said firmly. So firmly, it made her freeze in her tracks.

"I'm sorry. Chad, I cant do this. Not now." she walked out the front door. He wanted to follow her, but knew better.

He saw Cody follow her.

Cody got outside and saw the crying girl sitting on the front step.

"Um." he didn't know what to do.

"Yeah."

He decided he would sit beside her.

"I'm sorry about what happened. What ever that was."

"It's okay. Why are you out here?"

"I didn't think you should be alone." he said insecurely.

"Well, thank you."

Jessie's POV

When I was sure Justin would not notice, I slipped through the crowd. I waltzed down the hall way and into Alex's room. She was sleeping on the first of the three beds. It was a pity for such a lovely face to be so distressed with such trivial nonsense.

I creeped up to her side and tapped her shoulder to wake her.

"Alex... Alex..."

"Mmmm."

"Alex, are you awake?" I tapped her once more.

"Jessie? Is that your real name?" she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"No. but that is not what I have come to discuss."

"Whatever, make it quick. We shouldn't be talking. Justin says I shouldn't trust you." she sat up as I rose from my kneeling position on the floor.

"That is what I would like to talk about. He does not understand the history of his statements. Those tales were made up by the old, bitter wizards I told you about. I would never hurt you." I reached out to touch her, but rethought the gesture and decided against it.

"Why should I trust you over my own brother?" she folded her arms.

"I guess you shouldn't, family first. But do know he is wrong about me. I was human once. Power has not transformed me into a monster." I turned to leave, though it pained me so.

"Jessie, wait." she protested.

"As you wish." I returned to her bedside.

"I believe you." she stated.

After a few moments of silence, I left


	5. The 3rd Night

The next night

Chad's POV

I would do what ever it took to get her to talk to me again. She was pacing the length of our room chewing on a Dum Dum. She wouldn't even look at me. But that might have been due to the fact that I still hadn't pulled my shirt over my head.

"Sonny, come on. Talk to me."

she shook her head no and kept pacing.

"This is exactly why I've been avoiding telling you for so long. Now you hate me."

she shook her head again and continued her pace, this time faster.

"Sonny, come on. You had to have known how much I care about you. The little things I do for you everyday that no one else understands, the hidden compliments, the jealousy, your ring tone on my phone..." shoot. She didn't know about that one.

"I have my own ring tone?" she looked at me curiously. At least she looked at me.

She came over to where I was sitting on my bed and sat closely next to me.

"Let me hear it." she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

Never willing to deny her requests, I pulled my cell phone out of my pants pocket and played the tone.

… _I made a list of things I've always said but never meant_

_let me take you to your bed, so I can erase them from your head_

_get home faster, this is a disaster_

_I should know better, than to dress for the weather_

_call me crazy, I think you're amazing_

_this is the part where we get a little closer now..._

as it played I noticed her checking me out, after all, not many girls could resist a shirtless CDC.

I pressed stop.

"I like that song. Don't think I've heard it before though. Have you found out what's wrong with Alex yet? Cause I did. I'm not sure if she would want me to tell you, but I will anyways. Okay, so her brother-"

"Wait, Sonny are you just going to act like last night never happened?" I cocked my head in confusion.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it." she shook her head and avoided my eyes.

"But I do. Sonny, I love you. And I need to know if I have a chance, or if I need to start trying to move on." I held her tiny hand in mine.

She looked up at me, warily at first. I thought she was going to reject me, but always full of surprises, Sonny swung her arms around my neck and kissed me desperately.

She pulled on my shoulders and fell backward, brining me on top of her. My heart pounded and I kissed her roughly and put one hand on each side of her, letting the bed support my weight so that I didn't crush her.

She traced her fingers on my chest and pulled me closer, if that was possible. I didn't dare pull away in case there was going to be a repeat of yesterday.

Just in time to ruin the moment, Alex busted through the door.

"Ew." she staggered back.

I reluctantly lifted myself off of Sonny and turned my head toward Alex.

"Yes?" I acted as if nothing had happened.

"Um, I think I am going stay in _Justin's_ room tonight." she winked at Sonny, who apparently knew something I didn't.

She left murmuring something that sounded like, "Shoulda seen this coming."

I sat up as she left and closed my eyes.

"Now, where were we?" Sonny pulled on my shoulders again, but this time I didn't budge.

"As much as I would love to spend the rest of the night kissing you, I need answers."

"Can't answers wait until tomorrow?" she whined, kissing me with a seductive smile.

"mmm...," I pulled away, "No, they can't." I stroked her hair out of her pouting face.

"I love you." she whispered softly.

"Then how come twenty minutes ago you wouldn't even look at me?" I demanded.

"Because you had your shirt off and I was scared."

"Scared of what?" she wasn't making any sense.

"That I'd like it." she smiled weakly.

"And did you?" I said, amused and momentarily distracted.

"Very much so. That's what is so scary. I knew that I loved you, I'm just not used to admitting it to myself. I just needed some time to think. And I had it." she moved closer.

"Well I'm glad you did." I wrapped my arms around her and we laid like that, talking and kissing, until we fell asleep.

No One's POV

Alex rounded the corner to get to Justin's room, despite the fact that she was fully aware that he was still in the living room with Juliette.

When she got there, she knocked on the door and thanked God when Jessie answered.

"Alex." he stated as if to re-ensure himself it was her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm staying in here tonight. My roommates are getting all lovey-dovey and I'm not in the mood to watch that." she pushed past him, "Which bed is Justin's?"

"Um, the farthest one." he ran his fingers through his hair.

She walked to the bed he had directed her to and lied down on top of it.

"So it's eight thirty, which means if I know Justin, he'll be back in here in exactly two and a half hours."

"So, you can hang out with me until your brother returns?" he collapsed next to her.

"Well I could, but I hear you're pretty boring." she smirked.

"Oh really?" he titled his head and the little red lights on all the cameras in the room went off, "How about I show you a magic trick?"

"Okay." she smiled.

For the next two hours Jessie showed Alex how to do simple and more difficult things with magic.

"Now with this one, you can literally listen to your heart. Concentrate, like I told you. And say 'Heart speak!'" he said in an authoritative voice.

"Heart speak!" all of a sudden she heard a angry voice that she didn't recognize.

"It's about time!" her heart shouted, "I've got a lot to say to you missy. First, I really like this guy. We should spend more time with him. Second, would it kill ya to pay attention sometimes? I mean I'm your heart. You're supposed to be listening to me on a daily basis!"

"Sorry! I kinda have other things on my mind. Heart shut up!" the voice ceased.

"Wow, Alex! I'm impressed. You figured that out on your own." Jessie applauded.

"Thanks- aw shoot! I gotta go." she rushed out the room and hid around the corner until Justin passed by her.

"Hey, Justin?" she tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he turned to face her.

"Um, could I stay in your room tonight? My roommates are making out."

"why don't you stay with Juliette? Jessie is in my room and he isn't safe."

"Well, not that Juliette isn't awesome, which she totally is, but I'm not comfortable bunking with vampires." kinda true. But mostly, she wanted to stay in the same room as Jessie.

"Fine." they walked into his room and Alex nestled herself on the side of the bed farthest from Jessie.

"Goodnight little sister." Justin pecked his sister on the cheek before turning around to go to sleep.

Seconds later, Alex heard a whisper in her head.

_Is that Jessie?_

_**Yes, it's me.**_

_Whoa. How are you doing that?_

_**Just a little trick I learned.**_

_Why are you spending your valuable sleeping time to talk to me telepathically?_

_**If you have yet to notice, I have become quite taken with you.**_

_I love it when you speak all old-timey._


End file.
